Starcraft: Brigand Menace
by BreakingPoint0
Summary: 100 years after the Brood War a new threat has surfaced, and it's quickly gaining power.
1. Chapter 1

The office was on the top floor of the high rise, and it was a penthouse. It had an excellent view of the city that unfolded before it. The city was a little older than the tower.

Night was descending on the area, and the lights were beginning to turn on throughout the city. The city would stay lit for many hours to come and then the city would slowly wink out; only the entertainment district would stay lit throughout the night and into the next morning. One other building was lit well into the night, and all of the lights were never off at one time. The high rise was the only building were almost all of the lights stayed on throughout the night, for this tower was of much importance. The sky rise was where Starfleet command was based. All of the Terran Starfleet's actions were directed form here.

One man over saw all of the fleet's actions. His name was High Commander Lawrence. He was of medium build, with black hair, clean-shaven, and eyes that were like stone. The High Commander and his secretary were staying late today; it was more of the High Commander staying late and his secretary had to stay because he had requested it.

Commander Lawrence was pacing in front of the windows. The inside of his office was ornately decorated. The two couches and three chairs within the room were of fine black leather the two couches were around a wooden table. The space rug on which the table and couches were on was hand woven of the finest thread. His office had the best view of the city, it was also the biggest in the building. On his desk was a computer screen and a keyboard. Behind his desk were three large computer screens and a keyboard and mouse; the screens were flashing a series of pictures. Everything looked brand new and was the best money could buy. In the corner was another computer with a keyboard in front of the screen and a headset hanging off of the screen.

Every once in a while he would stop and look at the time, only to go back to pacing a few seconds later. He was waiting for some people to arrive; they were already a little late. Finally he stopped pacing and went over to his small bar. It was stocked with many fine drinks. He chose his glass and drink of choice, and poured it into the glass. It was a green liquid with a sweet taste. Just as he put the glass to his lips the door to his office slid open. The commander looked over and put the glass down, a relieved look on his face. He walked towards the door.

"Finally. You're late." The commander said, his eyes straining to see who was in the shadows.

"Sorry, I had business to take care of." Came a gruff voice. From the shadows emerged a high-ranking Marine. His armor was red and battle scared, he had to leave his weapon outside of the office. The marking of a lone figure against the sun was on his shoulder pad, identifying him as one of the lone survivor member of a squad. He now a one-man squad, and was allowed to do what he wanted on the battlefield. Etchings of medals he had received were on the breastplate of his armor. His hair was brown and his facial stubble was black. He had blue eyes that were cold to the look. "Lets get this over with."

"We have to wait until the others arrive." The Commander said as he walked back to the bar and took a sip of his drink. The door slid open again and in walked a man dressed in a Ghost suit. "Ahh Dachium, glad you could make it."

"Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble at the parking garage." Dachium said as he walked to one of the chairs and took a seat. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. His attire was that of the standard Ghost suit; as with the Marine his weapon was left outside of the office. It was obviously more superior than the average warrior simply because he was a Ghost. He was a freelancer that worked for anyone with money, but was supplied by the Terran military because he did a majority of his work for them. For the most part he is allowed to do what he pleases. The door slid shut just as he sat down. "So what's the mission?"

"I will explain it when the rest arrive." Commander Lawrence said after he had taken another sip of his green drink. "Meanwhile, would either of you like a drink?"

The Marine grunted and pulled out a silver case with the Terran's insignia etched onto the front. He opened it and pulled out a cigarette and stuck it into his mouth. He held the cigarette in his mouth while he put away the silver case and pulled out a lighter. Putting the lighter up to the cigarette he lit it and inhaled. The Marine put the lighter away and puffed out the smoke, he continued to smoke his cigarette.

Dachium coughed and waved his hand in the air in an attempt to dissipate the smoke. "I'm all set too, thanks." He coughed again and got up out of his seat and went over to stand in a part of the room that wasn't smoky.

Fans in the ceiling kicked in to remove the smoke and replace it with clean air. As they came on the door opened and metal moving could be heard. They all looked over as a Zealot walked into the room. It's armor clinked against the floor.

"Hello, I am Aang." The Zealot said with a slight bow. His armor was shiny and had a small amount of dents in it. The psionic amplifier crystals on his forearm armor were glowing with power, they would activate when he channeled his psychic power through them. There were a few etchings on his armor, but nothing the group could decipher.

"Welcome Aang. I'm glad to see the Protoss gave you up for a while." The High Commander smiled for the first time tonight. The door had not shut and light footsteps could be heard.

"This is my brother, Nacdle. I believe you are familiar with him Commander Lawrence." The Zealot stepped aside to reveal a High Templar walking into the room. Nacdle's body eminated with psionic power. There was a large amplifier crystal in the middle of his golden armor that was also brimming with power. He had flowing black hair and glowing blue eyes. The Commander was in awe, along with the rest of them, that they were in the presence of a High Templar.

"Wow." The commander whispered to himself. "It is unbelievable. I did not think the Council would allow you to come Nacdle."

"My brother and I travel together, they did not have much of a choice." The spidery voice of the High Templar spoke.

"The kid here doesn't look like much of a warrior, and don't High Templars float off the ground?" The Marine said as he put out the cigarette.

"We have both seen many battles. My brother has saved me many times and is a valiant warrior. Yes we of the Templar caste do float off the ground, I chose to walk as you do." Nacdle said.

"Wait, wait I'm here. Don't start without me!" Came a woman's voice from down the hall. Everyone except the Templar turned to look. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and swinging this way and that. She was wearing a flight suit and waving her arm in the air.

The Templar and Zealot moved out of the way as the woman ran into the room. She caught her breath before talking.

"Sergeant Katrina Pancost reporting for duty." She saluted he commanding officer.

"At ease Sergeant." Commander Lawrence saluted her back and walked behind his desk with his drink. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

Dachium went back to the chair he was previously sitting in, which was next to the Marine on the couch. Katrina sat down in the other chair and swiveled it around to face the commander. The two brothers stood behind the couch.

"I have called you all here to perform a special mission for me. As you all know there has been a recent increase in pirate activity. For the past 15 years the pirates have been steadily gaining power. They grow bolder by the day. Pretty soon there will be no one traversing the stars." High Commander Lawrence looked them all over. "These pirates are not your run of the hill pirates. They are well organized. Someone is the directing them, and that someone knows what they are doing. Both the Protoss and the Terran has lost ships to them. Even our ranks were thinned from defectors going to join the pirates. This must come to an end. We are trying to combat them, but to no avail. The pirates have staging areas and only attack certain targets. Our fleets have been able to hinder them, but not by much. We are conducting searches to try and find these bases." The High Commander finished by taking a sip of his drink and putting the glass down on his desk.

"Why does this concern us?" The Marine asked.

"I am getting to that. As I said we are conducting searches to find their bases. We believe that we have found one in a backwater galaxy, but this galaxy is strategically located near a major trade route. Not many people stop there and it is virtually uninhabited." The commander moved to the left of his desk so that he wasn't obstructing the view of the computer screens. "These are pictures of where we believe the base is. There are also some pictures of our evidence. We have very strong evidence to tell us there is a base here, but we are still unsure. Your jobs are to travel here, undetected, and investigate this location. If it is indeed a base then you are to destroy it. I am giving you my direct allowance to use any force that you see fit. Are you all up to this?"

Dachium turned and looked at the rest of them, they were all looking at each other. Then they turned and nodded.

"Good. Now let me give you the rest of the briefing." Commander Lawrence walked to his desk and pressed a button. A large screen came down from the ceiling in front of the windows. He typed something on the keyboard and a few pictures came up on the screen. The pictures were rotating and had labels on a few of the parts.

"This is what you will be getting as standard use." The commander pressed a button and the first picture enlarged. "This will be your communicator. It is totally secure, so no one will be able to hack the signal. My private comm. signal is already loaded into there so you are in direct contact with me. It has a signal randomizer so after each transmission they switch to another secure channel. They have wireless communication capabilities with a wide range of devices, including this next one." The picture of the comm. link minimizes and the next one on the line magnified.

"Here are your hand held computers. There size shouldn't be too much of a burden, and they are very light. It can switch the signal that you will use on your comm. link and global coordinates, except when under the ground. Of course you can just use the comm. link as a stand-alone device and not connect it to this computer, they are connected via a wireless connection. These little beauties have many different functions and I am pretty sure you can figure them out on the way." The hand held computer minimized itself and the other picture magnified.

"This here is your transportation. It's a specialized drop ship. It can cloak and silent run, the invisible trails left behind by the engines are also virtually gone. This is used to shuttle in and out special ops team so I trust this will serve your purposes. It is large enough to fit two vehicles into. Any of your equipment will fit. This should get you in and out very fast and stealthily. Only problem is it won't be armed. The only defensive measure is a holographic projection system that will allow you to project images outside of the ship, in hopes of confusing the enemy. I had this one specially outfitted to carry your fighter Sergeant Pancost, it took a few days but it is done." Commander Lawrence admired the ship for a second and then turned towards the group.

"As I said before you have clearance to use any force necessary. With this you can also retrieve anything you need from the extensive armory, I think you will find everything you need." The High Commander said to the group.

"Sounds good. How long do we have until launch?" Dachium asked.

"Once I let you go I am giving you two hours to get ready and depart." Everyone gathered himself or herself up and got ready to walk out. "Before you go I just want to do some introductions. Dachium Skorkovish is your computer and stealth person; he is also the marksman. Katrina Pancost was brought on board for her piloting skills. The Marine's name is Brac Cadell, he is here for his demolitions and weapon expertise. The brothers are here because they are both strategists and valiant warriors in battle, not only that but Nacdle's abilities will come in handy. Now you all may leave." The commander finished and they left the room. Katrina and Brac both left with a salute to their commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Lawrence watched as the five warriors left his office. Thoughts of this mission had been running through his head all day, a few times he had almost called it off. He had been paranoid that no one would show and take the job, he was also paranoid about what the outcome might be. Now he was confident that these five would do the job, and do it very well. As the door closed a smile crossed his face.

"I don't know why I was ever worried. After all, I did call in the best." The commander said as he sat down in his plush leather chair. He finished his drink and pressed the button that activated the comm. link on his desk. "Patricia you may go now. I'll make sure you get a little something extra in your next pay check." He released the button and leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you sir!" Came the excited response form the secretary as the group was walking by her. She was beaming as she packed up her things to go home. "Have a good evening ladies and gentlemen." Came the happy secretary as they were rounding a corner. Dachium gave her a quick wave just before he had went around the corner.

"Where are our comm. links and computers?" Brac demanded through clentched teeth; he had taken out another cigarette and stuck it in his mouth.

"I would assume they are in the armory, Specialist Cadell." Katrina said sternly. She took the lead and walked swiftly.

"You two have to ease up a bit, and lightening up a little wouldn't hurt either. We have to accomplish this mission without any internal incidents." Dachium said, catching up to the fast moving group.

"Yes we can not be bickering with each other during our assignment. Can we agree to put our differences aside until we return." Said Aang as he easily kept pace with the fast moving Sergeant. His brother was right next to him, and easily keeping pace as well.

The Marine grunted as he lit his cigarette and took a drag from it. Sergeant Pancost nodded her head quickly and kept her eyes ahead. They rounded a few corners and crowded into the oversized elevator. It began to move downward to where the armory was located.

The only sound that was audible was the breathing of the Marine and the humming of the elevator. No one would be getting on the elevator at this time of day; many officers had already gone home. Finally after two minutes of riding, the elevator slowed down and stopped. The doors slid open and revealed another corridor lined with doors, with a solitary door at the end of the hall. It read "Armory" in big black letters across the door. Katrina had wasted no time and was already halfway down the hallway with the rest of them hot on her heels.

It took less than a minute to reach the door. When they got to it the door slid open revel another large steel door about 10 feet away. On the left side was a window with a book hovering in it. The group walked in and the door slid shut. Then the door in front of them slid open, after a locking mechanism disengaged. The book lowered to reveal a tech sitting there with a bored look on his face.

"You guys must be important, I got orders from the top to let you in. Your comm. links and computers are on the opposite side from where I am. You on some sort of secret mission or something?" The tech asked, happy he had something to break the monotony.

"Something like that." Dachium said as he strode into the armory. A vast array of weaponry had unfolded before them; they were all on shelves or in cases.

Brac walked over to the rifle section and started deciding which one he wanted. Katrina went with Dachium over to the pistol section. The brothers just stood in the doorway waiting, they had no need for Terran weaponry. The book was hovering in the window again.

It only took Dachium a few minutes to decide what weapon he wanted. He had chosen a specially made pistol that was perfect for stealth missions. Another thing he had brought with him was three more clips for his modified C-20A Canister Rifle. His rifle would have been already loaded into the drop ship by techs.

"Dachium, why do you have a psychic amplifier crystal on your wrist?" Nacdle asked Dachium after he was done examining his pistol.

"Oh, this? It's like your brother's weapons, just on a smaller scale." He energized the sword and it glowed a soft blue. It was must shorter than the standard Zealot energy sword.

"Ahhh I see. Interesting. I can sense that your psychic powers are greater than that of most humans." Aang said as he gazed at the energy sword. Then Dachium released his flow of psychic and the blade went away.

"Yes, that is what they tell me. It is very useful in close combat." Dachium said as he turned to the sound of footsteps getting closer. Katrina was walking towards them with an assault rifle in her hand. "Decided on something a little more powerful?" The sergeant nodded her head as she examined the weapon.

"Officer Cadell suggested that it might be useful. I also brought along a silencer for this mission." Katrina said as she slung the rifle over her shoulder and waited for Brac to finish.

About five minutes later Brac walked over with a new cigarette in his mouth. He was carrying a machine gun that he had altered.

"Lets get going." The Marine walked past them and to the other door. They all moved with him and the tech lowered his book again. He pressed a button and the armory door closed shut, and with a loud click that meant it had locked. Then the door in front of them opened and allowed them passage. As they left each of them grabbed a comm. link and computer.

"Have fun on your mission." The tech said form behind the book.

The door closed behind them as they walked to the elevator, which was ajar and waiting for them. All of them stepped in and pressed the button for the hanger bay.

"Why do you use that weapon Ghost?" Brac had broken the silence of the elevator.

"The energy sword?" The Marine nodded. "It serves my purposes nicely in close combat. Sometimes guns are just too messy for my job."

"Useless if you ask me, the whole damn lot of 'em." The Marine said, he looked up at the two brothers standing in the corner. They looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "Yeah that's right you heard me, useless." The Zealot took a step forward.

"Do not waste your energy on this one brother." Nacdle put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Why shouldn't he? To afraid to lose to a battle hardened Marine? I have seen more battles than you will ever see. My entire platoon was destroyed by the likes of you. After seeing my brethren slaughtered from a turncoat Protoss, I took it into my own hands for vengeance. Not one of them was left when I was done. That is why I work alone now, can't trust anyone; not even your own platoon members." The Marine sounded hurt, but kept his cold stare and hard voice.

"I am sorry for your loss but not all of us are bad." Aang said almost pleadingly. He did not like to see prejudice against the Protoss race for the past actions of former warriors. Specialist Cadell just turned away and went back to smoking his cigarette.

"Stop your petty argument and put your differences aside. We are better than that. We were called here to do a mission and that is what we will do. Now if anyone has a problem working with the either of us, we will be glad to leave you three to do the work." Nacdle said in a stern tone, his eyes narrowed as he looked at each in the group. None of them made a move. The door suddenly opened to the hangers. "We have two hours, lets get moving."


	3. Chapter 3

The five warriors exited the elevator in silence; only the metallic clang of armor pierced the air. The air in the hanger was crisp; the hanger opened directly into to the planets surface. The open air revealed that night had descended upon the planet. Stars twinkled in the sky, and the planets two moons were making their ascension. Unfortunately there was no time for the finer details in life for the party.

They were gazing at the Blood Red fighter in the hanger. The techs that were sitting by the fighter got up and looked at the group. Katrina crossed her arms and smiled.

"That is the Carmine Anguis. It's in the final stages of development. She runs like a beauty. The best fighter I have ever piloted." She walked towards her fighter with her arms at her sides.

"You're saying that this isn't even in service yet?" Dachium asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct, still in development." The Sergeant said.

"You must be pretty good for them to allow you to pilot s test craft." Aang said.

"Yes, I'm one of the best." Katrina said. "What are you all standing around for? Get my ship into the transport!" She said to the techs that were standing in front of her.

"You heard the Sergeant. Get moving!" Said the tech that was apparently the leader.

The other techs scrambled to there places and began the moving process. The leader stood by the sergeant and oversaw the loading process. He crossed his arms and turned to Katrina.

"So what exactly is this ship?" The head tech asked.

"That's classified." Katrina said.

"What about technical specifications?" The tech asked. He had turned back to his team to make sure nothing was going wrong. "Make sure that air cushion is up to capacity before you start moving."

"Ahhh, That I can tell you about. It has the most advanced computers available, and some you haven't seen before. All the hiccups in the multiple targeting computers have been worked out, and it works flawlessly. The laser cannons from Battle Cruisers were downgraded a bit and installed as a main weapon, mainly for larger and slower moving enemies. The Dual Scatter Lasers are the main offensive weapon for smaller, more agile enemies. Two modified Valkyrie missile batteries are also for support, the missiles were replaced with new AZ-19A7 Missiles. These new missiles can target either ground or air units. As a support weapon it was installed with a special EMP cannon. Specially adapted Scout engines, which give it the ample maneuverability, are installed. Everything is top of the line and fully upgraded." Katrina smiled and looked on as the techs near the ship. The others were just boarding the transport now.

"What about its design?" The tech asked his superior.

"Again classified. I am not allowed to tell much about the stuff that I work with." They were walking next to the ship now.

"I see." The tech shrugs. "Oh well. Make sure you don't scratch it."

After another 10 minutes the ship was loaded into the transport. Everyone was seated in the cargo bay. Dachium was doing a final check of all the equipment, Katrina was in the cockpit doing the pre-flight procedures, Brac was seated on the left side smoking another cigarette, and the two brothers were seated next to each other, in a meditative state.

Once Dachium was completed with his checks he secured the equipment and moved up to the co-pilot's chair.

"Everything ready?" Dachium asked as he seated himself.

"Just finishing the final checks." Katrina said as she typed something into the ships computer. She looked over at one of the screens and it read all green. "Alright, all set to go."

Dachium got up and went to the rear of the transport. He pressed a few buttons on the consol next to the cargo door, and the door closed. The Ghost squeezed his way past the fighter again and back into the cockpit.

"The cargo door is secure." He said to Katrina while strapping himself in.

"Good. Everyone buckle up." Katrina said while she leaned into the cargo area. She turned back around and glanced at all of the consoles one more time. Then the Sergeant put on her comm. link and put her hands to the controls. She pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches; the ships engines hummed into life.

After adjusting the channel of her comm. Link, Katrina spoke into it. "This is Transport 101FT requesting permission to launch."

"This is Control Transport. We have a green on all vectors for you to launch. There is nothing coming in and the skies are clear. Take off at your pleasure." The Launch Control answered back over the comm. link.

"Thanks Control." Katrina switched channels and put her hands back on the controls.

Sergeant Pancost was no longer a pilot; she was one with her ship. Her hands flowed into the controls; her mind focused in on the ships itself. It was as if the ship had a soul and her body became attuned to it. Very few are ever born with this gift. Those who are, are truly gifted.

The transport lifted gracefully into the air; slowly it left the hanger. When it was finally clear of the hanger the ship gained speed and altitude. The upper atmosphere was the ships destination.

Dachium smiled and leaned back in his chair. He knew with Katrina Pancost at the helm he had nothing to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

The large transport rocketed through the atmosphere; it was shaking from the resistance of the atmosphere. The transport burst through the final cloud layer and the sky cleared; the blackness of space welcomed them. The ride smoothed out and Katrina leveled out the transport. She input the coordinates of their destination into the computer and leaned back in her chair and released a breath.

Dachium looked over at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Have you been holding your breath this entire time?"

"Yes. I always do during a take off." Katrina said kind of embarrassed. Her cheeks had gained a red tint from the question.

Dachium chuckled. "Never heard of that practice before."

"It's one of my practices; I have done it since I was a cadet." Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Really now. Well why do you do it?" Dachium asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

She shrugged. "I don't know; security I guess. I fell that if I don't breath, I can't mess up."

Dachium smiled. "Interesting." He looked up as he heard someone on the threshold between the cockpit and the cargo hold.

"We need to discuss a way to land on the planet relatively unnoticed." Aang said to the two of them.

"Be there in a second." Katrina said as she unbuckled herself, Dachium was doing the same. Both of them got up and went into the cargo hold.

"I saw we just blast our way through the front door." Brac said to the others, as Dachium and Katrina sat down on the metal benches.

"We could do that if we want to die." Nacdle explained bluntly.

"You Protoss are hopeless; always with the least destructive way." The Marine said to himself.

"We won't want to draw too much attention too ourselves. Something more subtle is needed." Dachium said as he looked at Brac.

"Great. Now everyone is against me." Brac took up his rifle and started cleaning it, while smoking a cigarette. Fans whirred above him to pull the smoke out of the hold.

"Lets get the details on the system first." Aang pulled out his small computer. He started looking through the maps of the systems they were on route to. The others followed suit and took out there computers, except for Specialist Brac.

"It looks like the system is mostly uninhabited; been abandoned by the mining community save for a few residents." Dachium said while looking down at his computer.

"How would one make a living in a system such as this one? The closest civilization is this trade route. Other than that there isn't much here." Nacdle said as he placed the hand held computer on the seat next to him.

"It's a perfect place for pirates; being so close to a trade route. What if we create a diversion using the trade route? Some sort of bate or something?" Katrina was reviewing the maps as she talked. Aang had a look of serious thought on his face.

"We will need a diversion. Using the trade route would be a good place to start. Any ideas?" Dachium asked.

"I still think some sort of explosion would work." Brac muttered. Nacdle had noticed and scowled, but no one else seemed to notice.

They all sat thinking of a way to slip onto the planets surface undetected. Aang was almost in a trance from the amount of thought he was pouring into this, then he stirred.

"I have it." Aang said quietly. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "You said the people left are presumably miners correct?"

"Yes, I did." Dachium said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well if they are miners they have to ship their product out of the system somehow, unless of course they ship it themselves. What if we find out who picks up the shipments and when they do it?" Aang said excitedly.

"What good would that do?" Brac asked with an angry tone in his voice. Everyone else leaned a little closer to Aang to hear his plan.

"We could have a team of Marines infiltrate the transport and take on the role of the crew. Then after they pickup the products we have them implement a fake systems failure; engines or life support, something important. These ships presumably have an auto distress beacon so that would activate. The base would have all of there sensors pointed in the direction of the transport so that they could know if they were in danger of being discovered. The Marines could keep the ship disabled until we are safely on the surface, then "miraculously" get fixed and leave." The Zealot looked at each of the group. Katrina and Dachium had astonished looks on their faces.

"Brilliant." Dachium whispered.

"What about infiltration? We can't just walk in the front door. Forget about that Protoss?" Brac said scornfully.

"We would have to find another way in." Nacdle said coldly.

"And what about the scanners? Suppose they don't point them all at the transport?" Brac said.

"We could have a small ship on standby in the trade route, and when they pick up the distress beacon they will go to it. I'm sure that would get their attention." Katrina said while looking at her computer.

"He's right. I'm sure with all of the mines on the planet one still has to be open." Dachium said, he went back to looking through the maps of the planet. Aang sat with his arms crossed; Brac had an angry look on his face and when back to cleaning his gun.

"I found something." Katrina said as she did a few clicks with her hand held computer. The image on her screen appeared in the cargo hold on a holographic projector. It was a picture of a part of the planets surface, what looked like to be the foot of a mountain with a large chasm in it. "I think this is an old mine shaft. The scans reveal it goes deep into the mountain and open into a large area. That area has some solid objects in it and could be supplies." A path was being highlighted on the holographic projector. "If we can go in through here I believe that we can infiltrate the base through one of the storage areas." The two Protoss and Dachuium shook their heads, Brac looked coldly at the pictures.

"I think we have our way in. Lets get to work on setting this up." Dachium stood up. "Sergeant, you go radio Commander Lawrence and ask for that squad of Marines. I'll go and find out shipping schedules." He smiled at this. "You three can rest."

"Are you positive that you don't require our assistance?" Nacdle asked.

"Nope. I believe we have it covered." Dachium said as he went into the cockpit, followed by Sergeant Katrina.

Dachium sat down in the co-pilots chair. He turned towards the computer terminal to the right of him, and cracked his knuckles. Katrina sat in the pilot's chair and started checking all of the computers for any irregularities. Nacdle and Aang stayed where they were, and went back into their meditative states. Brac was still cleaning and checking his gun with a cigarette in his mouth.


End file.
